


Dragon My Soul Around (Discontinued)

by Fearcrow



Series: Shape Shifters Collection [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Dragon/shape shifter, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, F/M, Fluff, I'm at work and I finished this, Lonliness, Multi, Racism, Romance, Sad, Sex, Shapeshifter, eventual rape/non con maybe?, eventual reunions, eventual romance/sans, faster burn/papyrus, fuck work man like for real, hunting to the point of extinction by humans, lots of fluff, mentions of other shape shifter friends, mentions of parents death, reader is almost always naked because she likes to watch sans squirm, reader is regal but sweet, slow burn/sans, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: You are the last of your kind, and you're so damn lonely. But then some skelebros come around and now you're not so lonely. But only Papyrus knows your little secret.(Undertale edition)





	1. Just like a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I got this one started. Sorry it took so long, work is a drag. Anyway, please enjoy, tell me what you think, ask questions. Ya know the drill.

Sans had been out in the woods just idly walking around, his brother was off somewhere in the underground looking for something he could have swore he had left behind. As he looked around he came upon a very weird scene. 

There was a female with long silver hair and eyes of gold sitting in a pond with a bird on her index finger lightly perched there as she sang to it  Sancutary . 

He couldn’t help it, but he just stood there listening. The song was lovely but sounded a bit sad. Still, he felt like a bit of a creep. Cause you were… well sitting there naked. Small, petite, with fair white skin reminding him of snow. Small breasts probably no bigger than a 38 B cup. He could feel his cheeks blushing from the magic that lingered there as he quickly averted his eyes. 

You just sang and then suddenly his brother with his loud excited voice came back finding him easily “BROTHER I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAVE FOUND WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR. YOUR PET ROCK THAT YOU CARELESSLY LEFT BEHIND.”

Slowly you moved your head. You had sensed him, but since he didn’t bother you, you weren’t going to acknowledge him. That is until you heard the loud voice saying something about a pet rock? No, you couldn’t have heard that correctly. There was no such things as pet rocks. 

Standing there in the treeline were two skeletons. One very tall, the other probably taller than you by a good foot. But much shorter than the taller one. The shorter one wore a blue hoodie, with pink slippers? black looking shorts, and a white shirt. He had on a pair of socks as well. The taller one wore some kind of a armor looking shirt thing with a symbol on it. The symbol of the monster king and queen you recognized from your stories your parents used to tell you. They had died of old age and magic was hard for them since there was a lack of it. You had been on your own since then. He also wore really really small short, red boots that went up to his knees practically, and a red scarf. 

You watched as the bird had flown away and finally you spoke as you turned back to them. “Must you be so loud? I was enjoying that birds’ company.” When you spoke it was melodic, sweet and soothing. 

The taller one then noticed you as he went to look, then seeing your naked form he quickly turned away as an orange blush burst on his boney cheeks. You smiled at bit at that and then got up walking over to them. 

You looked like a normal human woman, aside from all the white and the gold eyes that is. Nothing about your appearance suggested dragoness. 

“It’s nice to meet some new people, my name is … Lita.” You settled on that name for now. Not giving them anymore than that. 

“I’M THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER THE LAZY SANS. WHO IS GREAT IN HIS OWN WAY, BUT NOT AS GREAT AS I.” He kept his gaze off you since you were well naked. 

Sans made a grunt of acknowledgement but otherwise didn’t look in your direction.   
You started to laugh lightly then walked around and looked at him, “Does nudity really bother you sweet monster?” 

“A….uhhhh….errrr…” after that he hacked and coughed and looked away. 

Chuckling you decided to dismiss it. “Hmm, well I guess it’s time to go home.” You smiled at them once more before walking off, your hips swaying as you went. 

Papyrus blushed a bit more but then once you had completely left he found his voice, though it was low. “Brother… we should head home.” For Papyrus, he could have sworn that you were sad by having to leave, even if you didn’t show. It was just something he felt deep in his bones, even in his soul. 

Sans nodded, and they left, pet rock with them. 

/ /   
Over the next couple days Paps couldn’t get the image of you all sad out of his head. No, you were calm, sweet, and sad. He was sure of it. 

So everyday he headed back out there looking for you and every day he found you. 

Every day you greeted him, sang to him, talked with him. And everyday you ignored certain questions. But it was easier to ignore them than to answer them. 

You were sad. Your parents aside from you were the last of the dragons; your father died years earlier due to getting sick, and then recently your mother passed as well due to a broken heart. Outside of them you had your friends; Neko, Inua, Kit, Ferra, Trashpanda, and Usagi. But you hadn’t seen them in months… and so yes… you were sad. But you avoided that topic. Besides you now had the tall skeleton that you found out was named Papyrus the Great. And it fit him well.   
You learned about all sorts of stuff that you didn’t honestly know about. Tv, internet, the latest fashion trends. Papy brought you books and magazines. You flipped through the magazines and you looked at it all. He read you stories and in turn you told him stories of your friends. 

Then it happened, a bit too fast, but happened non the less. 

Papyrus had of course come to visit you a backpack slung over his broad shoulder. You watched him walk up to you a blush of orange on his boney cheeks as he always did when seeing you naked. 

“What do you have there?” you decided to ask him pointing to the backpack. 

He smiled and then handed you the backpack watching you take it. “CLOTHING, SO YOU CAN COME LIVE WITH MY LAZY BROTHER AND OF COURSE WITH MY GREAT SELF.” 

He was just too cute, and you were rather lonely. You looked at the backpack in your hands and decided finally “Alright, I’ll come live with your great self and your lazy but still great brother.” You smiled up at him as you unzipped the backpack and looked at the clothes. Taking them out as you gingerly unfolded the shirt taking it in. He must have bought these for you. Because they were loose, airy, and not too tight. The color was a light orange that reminded you of his magic, like a creamsicle orange. The you slipped it on, the collar being a v-neck shape and then taking out the pants where were black and very flowing with wide legs that looked like you were wearing a skirt. You slipped those on. You opted out of the bra and the undies not wanting to wear either. You slipped on the black sandals and then looked up at him. 

“Well, do I pass for human?” you asked since he knew your little secret. Your silver hair flowing down over your shoulders as you looked at him. 

He blushed but nodded an affirmative “YOU LOOK STUNNING MISS LITA.” 

Letting out a giggle you smiled at him even more. “Shall we go then?” 

You walked with him back to his car, never having encountered one before and looking it up and down. It was interesting to see it outside of the pictures you had seen. 

Taking a deep breath you climbed inside and waited. You wondered how the other brother would take to this new arrangement.


	2. Giddy Sansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp Sans feels Giddy. You'll see why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter dear sweet readers.

The car ride was worse than you had imagined; he drove fast along the road and you were clutching at your seat for dear life hoping it would stop. Pretty soon the car stopped, and you vaulted out the other side landing on the ground screaming “LAND” and kissing the ground while simultaneously hugging it.

  
Papyrus looked at you with concern. “MISS LITA I’M VERY SORRY I DID NOT MEAN TO UPSET YOU SO.” Papyrus came out from around the other side of the car and gently though nervously put his hand on your back checking to make sure you were ok. He didn’t want you sick and puking from his fast driving.

 

Looking up at him from the ground you smiled tentatively at him reassuring that you were not ill, or even sick. “It’s quite alright Papy, I just was not expecting you to drive so fast. Not that fast at any rate.”   
  
Honestly, you thought he’d take it slow; not that fast, and you were proven wrong. So very wrong. Everything about him seemed “calm”, “slow”, and now you weren’t entirely sure you had even seen the bigger picture that was “Papyrus”.   
  
Thinking back on it; squinting your eyes as if outwardly inspecting him, he did befriend you fairly quickly, had even asked much earlier on if you would even think about moving in with him and his brother Sans.   
  
That had been like day two of knowing him. With humans it was always so much slower, and you were younger, so you didn’t grow up around monsters like your parents had.   
  
Hmm, maybe it was time to stop thinking they were “human” even if they shared the same skeleton type.   
  
Smiling at him you got up off the ground and carefully brushed your pants and shirt off. It would be shame to get them dirty after all the care he’d gone into getting them for you.   
  
“My dear Papy, shall we?” you as you held out your hand to this lovely skeleton that had become so dear to you in such a very _short_ amount of time.   
  
Papyrus smiled taking your hand in his own a very light blush of creamsicle orange dusting his cheeks as he walked up to the house with you, opening the door up, and letting you walk in first like the gentleskellie he was.   
  
Looking around the house was…well it was big. You were pretty sure at one point more people must have lived here with them. And then seemingly either moved out or were just out; as in out for the moment. You weren’t sure which.   
  
He showed you around the whole house, the rooms, the kitchen, the living room, the lounge (a fancier word for living room), and the study. Papyrus beamed at you as he led you to your room. He had fashioned it so it would be fit for the Queen herself if she ever stayed the night. But this was “your” room. It had a princess bed; white with pink sparkles and everything matched. You couldn’t help but smile. But honestly… you grew up in a cave… this was all new to you. Your bed had been a pile of straw. Guess you’d have to get used to living like a …. Human… damn that word had a bitter taste in your mouth.   
  
But seeing the look on Papyrus’ face you smiled and hugged him close feeling his boney arms wrap around you happily. “I love it Papy. Thank you.”   
  
Papyrus was so happy he beamed brightly that creamsicle color adorning his bone cheeks as he lifted you up into an even bigger twirling hug “I’M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT LITA. I PICKED EVERYTHING OUT FOR YOU MYSELF.” He smiled rather proudly.   
  
Later that day after Sans woke up late in the afternoon he stopped at the door of the kitchen peering inside and he found whom he expected to find, which was Papyrus of course, but he didn’t expect you. He hadn’t heard a peep out of his bro all day. But damn… he went back and got you? And you came? Narrowing his eyes, he watched you like a hawk.   
  
He noticed how you moved with Paps in the kitchen as if you’d done this with him all your life. Cooking and laughing, hip bumping his bro like you two were the best of friend. And with Paps… that’s wasn’t too much of a stretch. Paps got along with well … everyone. Even if his brother made a target on himself without even caring. Always looking at the or for the good in other people. Paps was just … so cool.   
  
Sans though… Sans thought you were pretty yeah, but you were still a stranger.   
  
So he opted to watch you, carefully, making sure you didn’t do anything to hurt or even upset his bro.   
  
That night at dinner; friendship spaghetti, you helped set the table and you all ate. Peaceful… ish banter. Well at least Sans wasn’t being hostile towards you.   
  
“AND I THE GREAT PAPRYUS WAS ABLE TO SNEAK IT ALL IN WHILE YOU SLEPT BROTHER. HONESTLY YOU’RE SO LAZY YOU DIDN’T EVEN NOTICE.”   
  
“You’re so cool bro.” Sans nodded as he let Paps tell of how he was able to get everything in the house without him knowing. Point proven… he slept too much. He didn’t need it rubbed in. But still, it was cute.   
  
Looking over at you as you sat so very poised and eating so damn regally you were … very suiting for his little bro. You held an air of dignity about you. And yet he couldn’t help but wonder what you were. You seemed human, but no human ever lived out in the forest without a reason.   
  
“There a reason ya lived out in the wilderness for so long?” Sans asked you.   
  
“Yes, my parents lived in the forest since before I was ever born. Just naturally stayed in the forest.” You replied as you took another bite of spaghetti.   
  
Papyrus just listening to the two of you talk instead of talking himself. It was nice to see his brother interacting with others again. He had wished the others had stayed… and didn’t leave but he understood.   
  
“Why’d they uh, live in the forest kiddo?”   
  
Papyrus was about to stop his brother from asking any more questions… he realized where his brother was going with this line of questioning.   
  
But to your credit you just finished chewing holding up one finger to signify one “second” or “minute” as you swallowed wiping your mouth wit a napkin before putting it back down on your lap and looking at him. “Our clan has always lived in the woods. We have lived there before Monsters ever came into being, lived beside monsters, and even helped in the war… Losing a lot of our own kind in the process. We never wanted to live with the humans. We got along with monsters after all.”   
  
Papyrus knew what you were but knew Sans didn’t. He looked a bit worried, he knew you didn’t fully trust Sans yourself.   
  
Sans didn’t miss the way you said “humans” as if you didn’t count yourself as one.   
  
Now he was more curious. But he didn’t want his bro mad at him, so he decided to be sneaky about it all.   


Over the next month he stalked you, if you left house he left, porting around and keeping out of sight.   
  
You weren’t stupid, you saw the flashes of blue.   
  
Now, you weren’t big on pranking people, but for him following you, well you decided to start “leaving icy gifts”. Using your magic, you formed ice where you’d knew he’d “land” from his porting around and making him fall on his coccyx. Followed by a “fuck” from him.   
  
He was flabbergasted, how did ice get there? And admittedly at first, he was confused but then slowly he caught on, you were doing this shit on purpose. Narrowing his eyes, he continued on, even trying to outsmart you. Only to find a wall of ice blocking his view of you. Damn it all.   
  
After losing you that day he decided to go and put a magical tracker on you, but you must have found it, because next thing he knew the tracker was no longer on your person and no longer working. Like you had burnt it with too much magic and it just no longer worked from overloading.   
  
Finally, he cornered you in the house right after you had gotten out of the shower. Wearing the bathrobe Paps had bought you. “Just what are ya?” he asked.   
  
But you maneuvered around him and walked off “We can discuss this later.” You replied curtly as you left him.   
  
Sans was fuming, his irritability skyrocketing. How… why… just GAH!   
  
Suffice to say he was in a bad mood. When suddenly his phone rang and apparently, they were having some kind of “intervention” for Edge. He got himself a wolf. And was dressing it up like a doll.   
  
Ok, this was something he had to go and see. Getting Papyrus he didn’t expect it, but Paps brought you… of course he would. Now he’s stuck in a car with you and listening to you and Paps singing songs on the way there.   
  
Not like you had a good voice; ~~it was a great voice… and he was just pissy.~~   
  
Once there, the whole intervention descended into chaos. The animals all went to the back yard away from the skeleton’s sight at some point following you. Why the fuck did they follow you? And when the hell did Russ and Blue get a fox/cat? Why did the wolf shit on Red’s bed? These were all questions he Sans didn’t understand. But he also caught on that Russ, Black, Edge, Stretch, and Blue along with Paps knew something that him and Red were not in on apparently.   
  
That just made him pissier. And when they went home. He was glaring at you.   
  
What he didn’t expect was you coming up to sit and talk with him. At first, he thought of just leaving but with you sitting there looking nervous and your words … made him stay.   
  
“You have to understand. We fought for the monsters, we lost so many of our kind, and when the war was won by the humans we had to preserve our own kind. I’m sorry you and all of monster kind has been trapped underground.”   
  
Sans just sat there staring at you before averting his gaze. He was at a loss for words.   
  
“As for what I am… I suppose I should trust you enough with that. I’m a dragon… an Ice dragon to be exact.”   
  
Sans turned to stare at you… there was no way you were an ice dragon… monster history stated that all the dragon’s ice or otherwise had died out long ago; killed during the war.   
  
“Prove it.” He didn’t mean for it to sound so demanding or rude, but he wasn’t giving an apology. This was just not real… not for him.   
  
Nodding you though you stood up and paced the floor a bit, you let your magic take hold, swirling around you melting away the human form you always maintained in favor showing your real form and soon the pacing stopped, the magic seeping back inside your body as you; a small white snowy dragon with scales, and a tail stood there. You were just big enough that you could perch on his shoulder and curl up there. Like a fucking house cat.   
  
Sans just … gaped… you were … you were really a dragon? This was real right? Getting up he walked over and hesitantly touched your dragon cheek. Hearing you give a “purr” ish sound at the touch. Your dragon eyes; “ice blue” blinking as you watched him.   
  
Sans… hadn’t felt giddy in years. You were a fucking Dragon!


End file.
